


Altijd Rood

by BrokePerception



Category: Echte verhalen: De buurtpolitie (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokePerception/pseuds/BrokePerception
Summary: Hoe meer rood en hoe meer hartjes hij passeerde, hoe meer hij een oerkreet van pure frustratie en zelfs woede wilde slaken, al had hij geen concreet idee waarom dat zo was. Brigitte, zijn vaste partner, wist dat hij zichzelf serieus onderschatte.





	1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Ik wilde per se een Breric schrijven voor Valentijn, en ziehier het onverwacht gigantische resultaat. Om het iets makkelijker te maken, en geen grote brok, nam ik het besluit om wat een 'oneshot' had moeten zijn op te delen en het in een vijftal kortere hoofstukken te posten. Enjoy!_

_\---  
_

Zelfs de straatlichten leken zacht rood te schemeren, die avond. Het feit dat het de hele dag grijs geweest was buiten had daar waarschijnlijk toe bijgedragen. Het was al snel heel donker geweest, en de straatverlichting was al vroeg aangegaan.

Terwijl ik de auto door de straten manoeuvreerde en ik het ene overvolle, typisch voor Valentijn versierde, restaurantje tegenkwam na het andere werd mijn reeds pessimistische humeur er echt niet beter op. Ik kon het rotgevoel met de beste wil van de wereld niet toewijzen, maar hoe meer rood en hoe meer hartjes ik passeerde, hoe meer ik een oerkreet van pure frustratie en zelfs woede wilde slaken, al had ik geen concreet idee waarom dat zo was.

Ik wendde mijn norse blik niet af van de baan voor me, zelfs niet toen ik mijn collega naast me hoorde zuchten. "Seg, Eric, als ge mee Valentijn graag verlof had gehad, had da dan gezegd, eh. Ik wist wel nie da ge terug aan het daten waart na−−"

"Wa?" Toen ik Brigitte 'daten' hoorde zeggen, kon ik niet anders dan naar haar kijken in lichte shock. "Waar haalde da, da ik terug aan het daten zou zijn? Ik kan me zelfs de laatste nemeer herinneren."

Brigitte keek me aan met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen, alsof ze in het geheel niet begreep waarom ik nu zo verrast had gereageerd; dat haar reden waarom ze van de veronderstelling uitgegaan was overduidelijk was. "Omda ge elk restaurantje waarda we voorbijrijden en waar nu iets of wa van Valentijn hangt zou willen laten ontploffen mee uw ogen, als da kon, alsof ze u allemaal iets persoonlijk aangedaan hebben."

Ditmaal was ik het die zuchtte en mijn blik terug naar de baan bracht. Ik zocht voor woorden om het een uitleg te kunnen geven, maar ik kon er geen gepaste vinden. Ik zuchtte nogmaals, bij de realisatie dat ik waarschijnlijk nodeloos heel erg onaangenaam gezelschap was voor haar, en ze had dit totaal niet verdiend. De situatie waarin ik mij bevond had weinig te maken met haar, of: dat ik me voelde hoe ik me voelde, was niet haar fout.

Hoe ik me voelde werd veroorzaakt door een combinatie van verschillende dingen, al waren er natuurlijk wel die zwaarder doorwogen. Brigitte had het zeer weinige van uitleg dat ik kon bieden eigenlijk wel verdiend, dacht ik. "'t Is misschien het feit da er op mij niemand nemeer wacht tegen da ik thuiskom, terwijl ik overal van die dolgelukkige jonge koppelkes zie, nu mee Valentijn. Het lukte al een paar jaar nemeer tussen mijn ex-vrouw en mij... en we zijn geen vrienden gebleven, ma ik moet toegeven da alleen toch wel heel eenzaam is. En ne vent op leeftijd, gelijk ik, daar staan ze nie voor te springen," zei ik terwijl ik mijn ogen nog voornamelijk op de baan voor me gericht hield. In mijn wildste dromen zou ik zulke dingen nog niet met iemand anders dan Brigitte delen. "Eerlijk gezegd, ik sta zelf nie meer te springen voor al da dating-gebeuren. Ik vind dieje Tinder of wa ist toch ma een oppervlakkige vleeskeuring, en ik denk da ik de doelcategorie al een paar jaar gepasseerd ben."

Een klein lachje weerklonk tussen Brigitte en mij, en ik wierp mijn blik gauw even opzij, vooral in ongeloof. Ik vond het allesbehalve lachwekkend, en ik moest toegeven dat ik me toch licht gekwetst voelde toen de persoon die ik waarschijnlijk het meest in de hele wereld vertrouwde nu zo reageerde op mijn bekentenis. "Eric, ik denk da ge nie goe weet hoe vrouwen naar u zien, zalle," zei ze. "Ge zijt 42, en nie gepensioneerd, eh, en ik ken tal van vrouwen die de wijsheid van ne iets oudere man kunnen appreciëren en da heel sexy vinden. Allez, die grijze bakkebaarden en dieje karaktersmoel van u, daar kan toch niemand aan weerstaan!" lachte ze, en ze bracht haar uitspraak kracht bij door over de versnellingspook te reiken en plagerig met haar vederzachte vingertippen over mijn gegrijsde bakkebaarden te strelen.

Ik fronste mijn wenkbrauwen en zag vanuit mijn ooghoeken hoe Brigitte haar hand vlug terugtrok. Brigitte en ik wisten intussen precies hoe ver we bij elkaar konden gaan in ons plagen. Ik had een vermoeden dat ze wist dat ik mijn limiet bijna bereikt had in mijn huidige humeur. Het bleef even stil tussen haar en mij, en in de daaropvolgende minuten gleed de meeste nijd reeds van mijn uitdrukking. Haar woorden bleven door mijn hoofd racen en na mijn vraag lang heen en weer in mijn mond te hebben gekauwd alsof het een tweede en onzichtbare tong was waarvan ik niet wist wat ik ermee moest doen (buiten uitspuwen of inslikken), ging ik voor de optie van uitspuwen. "Vinde gij da sexy dan?" bracht ik uit, en het had best schor geklonken, in mijn eigen oren. Ik schraapte net te luidruchtig om echt onopvallend te zijn mijn keel en slikte.

Toen er geen antwoord kwam van de vrouw naast me besloot ik na enkele tellen om het toch eens te riskeren opzij te kijken. Brigitte keek recht voor zich en hield de baan heel erg nauwlettend in het oog. Ik zag wel dat haar wangen iets of wat rood aangelopen waren. Ik wist niet zeker of dat met de warmte te maken had of met de rode schijn van de Valentijnversieringen buiten die weerkaatsten op haar wangen of iets totaal anders. "Wa ik denk, doet er heel weinig toe, eh," zei ze zachtjes, "Ma ik denk sowieso da ge uzelf wel serieus onderschat. Ge zijt ne knappe en ne intelligente man, en vroeg of laat zulde zonder da hele Tindergebeuren wel de juiste tegenkomen, waar ge u goe bij voelt en die zich bij u waarschijnlijk nog beter voelt."

"Denkte da?" vroeg ik en mijn donkere ogen waren nog steeds op haar gericht; wachtend voor een rood licht had ik mijn ogen niet echt op de baan nodig. Natuurlijk moest het per se rood zijn. Weeral rood, rood, rood. Ik zag haar stilletjes knikken, en ze gaf me nog een kleine glimlach die geruststellend overkwam voor ze besloot weer voor zich te kijken.

Ik wendde mijn blik eveneens van haar af toen het licht op groen sprong en ik de auto langzaam over het kruispuntje bracht om onze patrouille verder te zetten. Ik had het drukker verwacht, maar misschien was het nog wat vroeg voor de mislukte Valentijnsetentjes die typisch in ruzies uitbarstten en waar de politie wel eens aan te pas kwam.

Het was al na 19:30 's avonds, merkte ik op aan het dashboard en de lichtgevende cijfertjes die me tegemoet kwamen toen ik de tijd wilde weten, en onze shiften zouden eindigen binnen een tweetal uur. Ik durfde niet hopen dat we tot dan gespaard zouden blijven van kleine, nutteloze oproepen. Het feit dat het al zo laat was en ik nog enkele uren bezig zou zijn voor ik mij naar huis kon begeven voor de avond, stak de kop toch wel weer op. Op zich had ik zelf geen problemen met de rare uren. Ik hield van mijn job, mijn partner−− _Wacht eens_. Ik stopte mijn eigen gedachten en vroeg me af van waar die vluchtige gedachte zo ineens en oh zo puur gekomen was.

"Ge zijt weer aan 't fronsen..."

"Sorry," antwoordde ik, en mijn gezicht viel weer uit de plooien van frustratie naar een neutralere uitdrukking. "'t Is gewoon..." begon ik, voor ik stilviel. "Ik bedoel, zie ons hier zitten. 't Is half acht 's avonds, en wij zijn nog aan 't werk, en ik hou van mijn job en, en... Ik zou geen ander willen, eh. Ik haal er ongelooflijk veel voldoening uit. De momenten da we een verschil maken wegen gemakkelijk op tegen uren doelloos rondrijden en de kleine flutdingskes oplossen. Ma as ge erover nadenkt, is het toch wel ne relatiekiller, eh. Er zijn er weinig die iemand zo graag kunnen zien da ze da er allemaal bijnemen, zonder da het op de relatie weegt, eh."

In de paar seconden daarna, waarin Brigitte helemaal niets zei, besefte ik dat mijn woorden haar waarschijnlijk persoonlijk geraakt hadden. _Shit._ Mijn blik flitste snel opzij naar Brigitte, en ik zag haar slikken alsof ze een krop in haar keel wilde wegwerken. Haar huwelijk was niet zo lang voor het mijne gestrand, omdat haar ex-echtgenoot het niets gevonden had dat ze zulke onregelmatige uren wilde blijven aanhouden en voor haar carrière als rechercheur wilde blijven gaan, vier kinderen of niet.

"Sorry," zei ik snel. "Da was lomp. Da had ik echt nie moeten zeggen."

Toen zag ik vanuit mijn ooghoeken hoe Brigitte haar hoofd lichtjes heen en weer bewoog, alsof ze zichzelf meer dan mij wilde overtuigen dat het oké was, en dat ze het niet persoonlijk had opgenomen. "Het heeft inderdaad ne grote impact," zei ze, en ik voelde een klein fragmentje van de pijn in haar hart als ze aan haar gefaalde huwelijk dacht. Zij had niet die beslissing genomen, zoals ik die in mijn huwelijk genomen had. "Ik denk da ge de grootste kans maakt als ge een vrouw zoekt die zelf onregelmatige uren heeft, zoals ne dokter of een brandweervrouw of een politievrouw."

 _Waarom zou ik zo een vrouw gaan zoeken als ik haar al gevonden had?_ zei een klein stemmetje in mijn hoofd. Ik besloot dat stemmetje voor mijn eigen bestwil, en de hare, te onderdrukken, er niet te veel aandacht aan te hechten en te hopen dat het niet ten tonele zou komen in mijn interactie met mijn werkpartner. De daaropvolgende stilte werd na een tiental belachelijk oncomfortabele minuten alleen doorbroken door het geluid van een rommelende maag.

Wetende dat het niet die van mij geweest was, keek ik rechts van mij naar Brigitte, die vaak aan de passagierszijde zat. Ze keek me aan met een schaapachtig glimlachje, het moment dat ze mijn blik op zich voelde. "Ik heb deze middag nie veel gegeten," verontschuldigde zij zich. "Nu heb ik wel een paar reservekilo'kes, dus ik zal het nog wel trekken tot deze avond, ma als ge toch de kans moest zien om voor iets klein te stoppen..."

Ik lachte. "Als gij iet wilt−−" begon ik, maar ik werd onderbroken door onze dispatch. Ik slikte de rest van mijn woorden in. Haar 'iets klein' zou moeten wachten tot na deze oproep. Met een beetje geluk zouden we de oproep snel kunnen afhandelen, zodat we alsnog even konden stoppen voor iets. Ikzelf had niet echt grote honger, maar iets klein, snel en vettig kon ik altijd binnenkrijgen.

"Charlie 710 is listening. Over."

*Er is een felle ruzie gaande tussen een koppel, in de Azaleastraat nummer 27. De buren van nummer 29 hebben gebeld voor geluidsoverlast, en het zou al wat aan de gang zijn. Over.*

"Begrepen. Wij begeven ons naar daar. Over," hoorde ik Brigitte zeggen voordat ze de portofoon afsloot en in haar schoot legde. Ze leek even na te denken of we prio zouden rijden of niet maar leek te besluiten dat dat niet nodig zou zijn voor een oproep als deze.

Quasi automatisch manoeuvreerde ik de dienstwagen naar het adres dat ik opgevangen had van de dispatch. Dit zou de eerste oproep van vele zijn, veronderstelde ik. Er heerste een stilte tussen Brigitte en mezelf terwijl we snel de Azaleastraat naderden, een zweem van professionalisme over ons gekomen. Het was altijd wat moeilijk om vooraf te kunnen inschatten wat we zouden vinden. Het zat een beetje in de aard van iedere politieman of politievrouw om op één of andere manier toch een voorgevoel te kweken bij elke oproep, maar dat was zeker niet altijd juist, zelfs niet na al die jaren bij de politie. We waren ongeveer zes minuten van de Azaleastraat nummer 27 verwijderd geweest toen de oproep binnenkwam, dus waren we er snel. Ik parkeerde onze wagen voor de groene haag van het vrijstaande huis met het nummer 27, en we stapten beide uit. Brigitte haakte de portofoon aan haar riem en sloeg haar deur dicht. Ik liet de mijne eveneens dichtvallen en sloot de auto af. Bij zware huiselijke ruzies was het niet ongewoon dat er geroep en ander lawaai tot op de straat te horen was, maar hoewel zowel Brigitte als ik onze oren spitsten om iets op te kunnen vangen, vingen we geen bijzondere geluiden op van binnen. Onze blikken ontmoeten elkaar, en we konden die informatie makkelijk aflezen van elkaars uitdrukkingen. Brigitte wenkte haar hoofd naar nummer 29, waarvan de oproep gekomen was, en ik knikte.

Samen wandelden we het smalle betonnen pad af tot aan de grote witte deur in Italiaanse stijl. Terwijl we dat deden, bleef onze aandacht regelmatig naar het nummer 27 flitsen: een automatisme. Als politiemensen, en in het bijzonder rechercheurs, waren we allebei getraind in het zien van zo veel mogelijk dingen tegelijkertijd en het nooit wegkeren van potentieel gevaar. Eens aangekomen bij de voordeur van de oproeper, reikte Brigitte voor de simpele bronzen bel naast de deur, die we binnen hoorden weerklinken. We hoorden binnen enkele tellen nadat de luide bel opgehouden was reactie van binnenshuis, en ik wierp snel een laatste blik over mijn schouder toen ik Brigitte hetzelfde zag doen naar het kleine witte huisje waarvoor onze auto geparkeerd was. Ik veronderstelde dat zij hetzelfde dacht als ik, maar we zouden eerst eens luisteren wat de buurman van het ruziemakende koppel te melden had en dan onze beslissing nemen.

We hoorden een sleutel omdraaien, en niet veel later werd de grote witte deur naar binnen opengetrokken en verscheen een oudere man, rond de zestig misschien. Ik kon in elk geval niet naast zijn prominente bril kijken en ging uit van de veronderstelling dat deze man één van die mensen was die zonder geen steek zou kunnen zien, aan de enorme dikte van de glazen te merken. Ik zag hoe Brigitte haar politiepasje omhooghield en liet zien, en ik volgde haar goede voorbeeld. Ik duwde het pasje terug in mijn broekzak en liet Brigitte onze uitleg doen.

"Brigitte Broeckx, Eric Buelens," introduceerde ze. "Lokale Recherche. U had ons gebeld voor geluidsoverlast, van uw buren van de nummer 27, correct?"

De oudere man schudde zijn hoofd heftig op en neer, en even vreesde ik dat zijn bril van zijn smalle neus zou glijden, maar die leek geen millimeter te verschuiven. Zijn bril leek vastgelijmd. "Ja, zanne. Nu, ge gaat da altijd hebben da ze stoppen juist als ge genoeg gehad hebt en de politie opbelt van miserie, eh. Kort erna zijn ze dan ma opgehouden mee hun roepen en tieren, dus ik denk da ge hier eigenlijk voor niks gekomen zijt, dusja, sorry. Als ik geweten had da ze het direct erna zouden opgeven, had ik u nie zomaar opgebeld."

We wisselden snel een blik uit, en ik nam het meteen over van Brigitte. "Als het opgehouden is, is da natuurlijk goe, ma heeft u iets speciaal gehoord voor het stil werd of zo? Ne schreeuw, ne slag of zo?" voegde ik eraan toe toen de man voor ons niet-begrijpend fronste. "Of heeft u iemand zien vertrekken?" opperde ik. Ik geloofde dat hij gewoon heel blij was dat het lawaai opgehouden was na al die tijd, maar anderzijds was het misschien normaal voor de normale burger om op dat moment niet van 'worst case' scenario's uit te gaan en gewoon met de assumptie te leven dat dat ruziemakende koppel het gewoon bijgelegd had of alleszins gewoon opgehouden was met roepen voor eender welke reden, zonder verder nadenken.

De man schudde zijn hoofd heen en weer. "Neeje. Het is gewoon opgehouden, zo ineens als da ze waren begonnen, en ik denk echt nie da er hier iemand vertrokken is. Da zou ik dan wel gezien hebben, geloof ik."

"In orde," antwoordde Brigitte met een knikje. "We zullen gewoon voor de zekerheid eens even aanbellen en checken of alles in orde is hiernaast. Dank u wel om ons op te bellen."

De man leek werkelijk teleurgesteld. "Ja, sorry da het waarschijnlijk voor niks was, ma hoeda het hier tekeerging op de moment da ik belde, da was nemeer normaal. Da was precies da ze mekaar daar aan het kapotmaken waren."

Op dat moment hoefden Brigitte en ik elkaar echt niet meer aan te kijken om te weten wat de ander dacht. Op dat moment dachten we absoluut hetzelfde: hoewel de buur het met een lach gezegd had, als een onmogelijke overdrijving, zou het niet de eerste keer zijn dat één van de partners de ander in een ruzie van het leven berooft, gewild of niet. Wanneer er gevoelens kwamen kijken bij een ruzie, werd er vaak overgereageerd, en daarom dat ze de specifieke benaming van 'passionele moord' genomen hadden doorheen de jaren. Ik bleef stil terwijl Brigitte het gesprek met de oproeper op een kalme manier afrondde. "Da is geen probleem, meneer. Da is onze job," sprak ze. "Goeie avond, nog."

"Voor u hetzelfde," zei de oudere man met een glimlach en een heel raar handgebaar dat leek op een afzwaai in het leger.

Ik besloot er geen aandacht aan te hechten en bleef geduldig naar hem glimlachen terwijl hij de deur dichtsloeg en we de sleutel weer in het slot hoorden omdraaien. Bij hem zouden er nooit dieven binnengeraken gewoon omdat de deur niet op slot was, dacht ik. Brigitte en ik draaiden ons gelijktijdig om. We keken beiden op naar het kleine witte huisje van het nummer 27. "Wa denkte?" vroeg ik zonder mijn blik van de woning af te wenden.

"Ik denk da ik hoop dat em gelijk heeft en da ze het gewoon opgegeven hebben, of nog beter, bijgelegd. We zullen ne keer gaan zien, eh," zei ze, voor ze haar blik wegscheurde en mij met een klein knikje duidelijk maakte dat ik haar moest volgen.

Zoals gewoonlijk, liet ik Brigitte voorgaan en volgde ik haar het tuinpad af en tot bij de voordeur van het huis met het nummer 27. Ik zag hoe ze naar een bel zocht, eens we voor de deur stonden. Gezien er geen bel aanwezig leek te zijn, reikte Brigitte voor de deurklopper. Hoewel ze er redelijk wat van haar kracht achter zette, maakte die amper geluid. Bijvoorbeeld een stofzuiger of zelfs de televisie zou het geluid volledig overstemmen. We bleven enkele minuten wachten, maar er kwam geen enkele reactie −− niet dat ik die verwacht had. Ik keek Brigitte aan.

"Ja, ik denk nie da da nut heeft da ik nog eens aanklop, eh," sprak ze, terwijl haar oog viel op een dun, zanderig padje dat naar de achtertuin leek te leiden. Ze maakte aanstalten om dit te volgen en achterom te gaan. Onze oren nog steeds gespitst, volgde ik haar. Ik hoorde nog steeds geen enkel geluid van binnenshuis komen.


	2. Chapter 2

Heel even dacht ik gestommel te horen toen we de grote schuifraam met donkerbruine omlijsting aan de achterzijde van de woning passeerden, maar het was even snel verdwenen als dat ik dacht het gehoord te hebben. Het was intussen al na acht uur 's avonds, midden februari. Binnen brandde er geen licht, en het was te donker om iets te kunnen zien. Ik reikte met één hand voor de deurgreep en gaf er een klein snokje aan. De deur gleed enkele millimeters open. Ze bleek dus niet op slot. Ik wendde mijn blik af en zag Brigitte op haar lip bijten terwijl ze een beslissing leek te nemen. Ik opende mijn mond om haar mijn mening te geven en dan samen een besluit te nemen... maar dat besluit leek voor ons genomen te worden. Er weerklonk ritmisch gebonk, dat van de bovenverdieping leek te komen, vergelijkbaar met het geluid van een zwaar object dat hard en herhaaldelijk tegen een binnenmuur kletterde. Ik zag hoe Brigittes hand naar haar wapen greep en volgde haar voorbeeld terwijl ik wat harder aan de schuifdeur trok en deze een kleine meter open schoof. Brigitte had net een voet over de drempel gezet toen het gebonk van boven gezelschap kreeg van heel erg luid geroep.

"Ja! Ja! ... Fuck!"

We verstijfden, alsof we niet konden geloven wat we zonet hadden gehoord. We hadden wel een vermoeden wat er intussen gaande was maar leken niet volledig zeker te zijn.  En toen hoorden we een man, die nog eens luider leek te kreunen dan de vrouwenstem schreeuwde. Ze hadden het blijkbaar bijgelegd. Ik keek Brigitte aan en zij mij terwijl ze haar best deed om haar lach in te houden. Zouden we hen laten doen of zouden we hen vragen het stiller te houden? 

Brigitte nam haar voet weg van de drempel en liet daarop haar rechterhand van haar wapen glijden toen ze besefte dat er geen echt gevaar was. Ik moest, net als zij, mijn tanden op elkaar klemmen en heel erg mijn best doen om toch maar niet luidop te lachen en deed zo geluidloos als mogelijk de schuifdeur weer dicht.  _Awkward_. Woordeloos keerden we weer naar de auto terug. We waren net enkele meters van de wagen verwijderd, en ik had hem net ontgrendeld, toen onze portofoon opnieuw de stilte doorbrak. 

*Dispatch voor Charlie 710. Over.*

Zowel Brigitte als ik bleven ons pad nog gewoon vervolgen terwijl ze de portofoon van haar riem haalde en die naar haar mond bracht. "Charlie 710 voor dispatch. Over," sprak ze terwijl ze de deur aan haar zijde van de anonieme dienstwagen openzwaaide en haar vaste plek innam. Ze gaf de portofoon door naar haar andere hand terwijl ze de deur dichttrok en naar haar gordel reikte. Ik bleef haar in het oog houden, aandachtig meeluisterend, terwijl ik mijzelf vastklikte en de sleutel in het contact stak.

*Er is net melding gemaakt van een mogelijke inbraak aan de juwelier in de Lindestraat. Klanten van het café een beetje verder zouden iemand zien binnengaan hebben en de verdachte zou daar nu nog aanwezig zijn. Over.*

Brigitte greep reeds naar het blauwe zwaailicht en de sirene terwijl ze antwoordde. "Charlie 710 is onderweg. Wij zijn ongeveer tien minuten verwijderd, met een beetje geluk. Over," sprak ze net toen het geluid van de gillende sirene begon te weerklinken. Toen dempte ze de portofoon en maakte die opnieuw vast aan haar riem terwijl ze instinctief de handgreep boven de deur stevig beetgreep. Ze zette zich schrap. Ik begreep de ernst van de situatie en de dringendheid ervan. Een minuut kon het verschil maken tussen de dader betrappen op heterdaad of hem laten ontsnappen. Ik duwde het gaspedaal nog een klein beetje verder in hoewel ik reeds in vijfde versnelling geschakeld was het moment dat ik 'Lindestraat' had opgevangen en ik wist welke richting van daaruit uitgaan.

Ik hield mijn ogen op de baan, terwijl ik zo snel mogelijk door de straten scheurde, en ik hoorde hoe de banden van de jeep piepten bij iedere scherpe bocht. Toch kon ik vanuit mijn ooghoeken zien hoe Brigitte bijna onbewust haar rechterhand weer naar haar wapen bracht. Van zo lang als we samenwerkten, hadden we maar heel zelden onze wapens moeten gebruiken. Tenslotte waren ze in de eerste instantie een afschrikmiddel. Van die weinige keren dat ik Brigitte echter koelbloedig schoten had weten afvuren buiten de schietbaan, had ik wel geleerd dat ik echt geen enkele vrouw kende die zo verschrikkelijk accuraat en potentieel gevaarlijk was met een vuurwapen als zij. Spontaan herinnerde ik me weer hoe ze destijds de banden had lekgeschoten van een bewegend voertuig terwijl ze uit het raam hing van onze rijdende wagen. Ik wist niet zeker of ik hetzelfde had gekund, en ik had op dat moment maar één ding, één woord, gedacht:  _Topwijf_. 

Er werden geen woorden uitgewisseld, terwijl we de Lindestraat naderden. Ik had geen enkel concept van tijd meer op dat moment maar was me alleszins wel bewust van het feit dat we heel snel gingen. Ik was echt geen flauwerik en kon veel verdragen, maar als ik geprobeerd had uit het raam te kijken en ik me toen gefocust had op de voorbijracende buitenwereld, had ik waarschijnlijk moeten overgeven, en Brigitte van hetzelfde. Toen we de laatste bocht ingingen, slipten we lichtjes, en ik was opgelucht dat we zo een baanvaste wagen hadden. Vele andere auto's zouden de bocht niet gehaald hebben, wist ik. 

Toen we in de verte reeds de lichtgevende reclame van het café zagen van waaruit de oproep was gekomen, wierp ik mijn vluchtige blik opzij en zag ik hoe Brigitte haar gordel losmaakte om zo snel mogelijk de auto te kunnen verlaten. Ze negeerde het irritante en ongelooflijk persistente geluid van de gordelverklikker en reikte over de versnellingspook om mij los te klikken. Ze wist dat ik mijn beide handen nodig had om veilig op onze bestemming te geraken. De gordelverklikker leek twee keer zo luid in mijn oren te weergalmen toen mijn beveiliging eveneens wegviel, al besefte ik natuurlijk dat dat pure inbeelding was.

De banden van de jeep piepten en lieten een extensief remspoor achter toen ik mijn gaspedaal losliet en op de rem ramde met mijn rechtervoet. Onze wagen hield halt half op de stoep en half op straat.

Noch Brigitte, noch ik, hoefde eigenlijk over onze volgende acties na te denken het moment dat we arriveerden en we de anonieme wagen verlieten. Er heerste een heel geruststellende harmonie tussen Brigitte en mijzelf terwijl onze instincten de bovenhand namen. We waren ingespeeld op elkaar, als geen ander. De sirene bleef de rust verstoren en de blauwe lamp bleef flitsen terwijl we beiden met getrokken wapen van de auto wegsnelden, ik achter haar aan. De dispatch had geen melding gemaakt van wapens. We konden echter geen enkel risico lopen. Brigitte hield haar ene hand op haar wapen en gaf met de andere hand aan dat ik vlak achter haar moest blijven. Ik gehoorzaamde; ik nam haar beslissing niet langer in twijfel in situaties als deze.

Ik was ooit zo dom geweest om Brigitte, weliswaar naderhand, te confronteren met haar bestendigde beslissing om steeds voorop te gaan bij elke potentieel risicovolle interventie, na de tweede keer dat we samen opgeroepen waren voor een poging tot braak. Ik had het echt niet begrepen, dat zij per se degene wou zijn die in gevaarlijke situaties het grootste risico nam. Ze had me heel duidelijk gemaakt toen dat als zwak gezien worden omdat ze een vrouw was het laatste was wat ze wilde, en dat ze de verantwoordelijkheid die met haar graad als hoofdinspecteur gepaard ging in ieder geval wilde opnemen.

Ik had het echt niet slecht bedoeld. Als er iets met één van ons moest gebeuren, had ik liever dat ik het was dan zij, en dat gevoel was alleen maar gegroeid doorheen de jaren, en vooral toen ze mama werd. Ik was slim genoeg geweest het er nooit weer over te hebben met haar. Ik had haar sowieso zien veranderen, toen ze mama werd, in die zin dat ze meer emotioneel betrokken leek wanneer het kinderen betrof, maar ze was even fel gebleven als vroeger, en van die specifieke karaktertrek hield ik misschien nog wel het meest. Die maakte haar haar. 

We slopen in snelle pas iets dichterbij, en we merkten het gebroken glas in de rechtervoorruit van de juwelenwinkel zowaar gelijktijdig op. Een felwit licht flitste binnen in de winkel: een geluidloos, volledig visueel alarm. Terwijl Brigitte een poging deed om naar binnen te kijken, gaf ik dekking. Ze had nog maar net teken gegeven om korterbij te sluipen toen opeens een schim uit de schaduw te voorschijn kwam en zodanig leek te schrikken dat die meteen wegvluchtte en het op een lopen zette. Ikzelf reageerde koel en intuïtief en ging er meteen achteraan met Brigitte in mijn kielzog. Ik duwde mijn wapen terug in mijn holster terwijl ik liep, zonder het goed en wel te beseffen.

Onze verdachte bleek niet veel verder te kunnen komen dan hooguit enkele tientallen meters voor ik mijn volle gewicht op hem gooide en hem tegen het asfalt drukte. Dit was net te ver om niet volledig buiten adem te zijn, maar net niet ver genoeg voor hem om niet ingehaald te worden. Ik zette mijn knie in de jongeman zijn onderrug en probeerde om zijn handen op zijn rug te wringen. Hij schreeuwde als een speenvarken dat klaar was om te slachten. "Handen op uwe rug nu! En benen spreiden!" commandeerde ik, maar hij bleef tegenpruttelen. Hoewel ik allesbehalve slap was, bleek ik in hem mijn match te hebben gevonden. 

Brigitte bereikte ons misschien tien seconden later. Ze zeeg neer tegenover me, en ze hielp me om de verdachte neer te duwen met haar eigen knie tussen zijn schouderbladen. De verdachte leek de nederlaag in de ogen te kijken en gebruikte zijn elleboog om nog meer uit te halen terwijl hij wilder en nog hopelozer tekeerging. Bij zijn tweede uithaal leek hij Brigitte recht in haar maag te raken. Gedurende enkele seconden was ik niet geheel zeker of hij haar al dan niet geraakt had, maar toen ik Brigittes uitdrukking lichtjes zag vertrekken en ze haar best moest doen niet achterover te vallen, wist ik dat hij haar getroffen had. In het heet van de strijd leek ze de pijn te verbijten en wilde ze niet afgeven tot we hem in de boeien geslagen hadden. 

De twee tellen waarin de jongen zelf lichtelijk verbaasd leek dat hij mijn collega effectief geraakt had, waren genoeg voor me om zijn handen samen te brengen en hem in de boeien te slaan. Er ging een grote vlaag van opluchting door me heen toen het metaal vastklikte, maar die werd snel weer opzij gezet door woede toen ik opkeek naar Brigitte en zag dat haar ooghoeken vochtig waren, terwijl ze naar haar maag greep met haar ene hand en de portofoon van haar riem haakte met haar andere voordat ze het toestel ontgrendelde en naar haar mond bracht. Ik hoefde Brigitte niet te vragen of ze wel oké was. Ik wist dat ze dat niet was en dat haar antwoord ontkennend zou zijn als ik het haar wel moest vragen. Ze was toch zo ongelooflijk koppig op die manier.

Ik hoorde vaag hoe ze met de dispatch communiceerde, terwijl ik de jongeman met zijn gezicht in het erg ruwe asfalt bleef duwen, waarschijnlijk onnodig. Ik moest toegeven, het kon me echt geen bal schelen of het hem pijn deed of niet. Liever wel, eigenlijk, al was ik me vrij goed bewust van het feit dat ik binnen mijn job geen onnodig geweld mocht gebruiken voor eender welke reden, laat staan persoonlijke vetes. Het voelde een beetje persoonlijk. Ik had het op dat moment niet in me om hem niet te hardhandig aan te pakken. 

"Charlie 710 voor dispatch. Kunde alstublieft een extra ploeg sturen naar onze laatst gekende locatie in de Lindestraat? We hebben onze dief net op heterdaad kunnen betrappen. Informeert het labo ma voor vingerafdrukken voor extra bewijsmateriaal. We zullen alles afspannen. Over."

*Copy, Charlie 710. Versterking onderweg. Over.*

Mijn blik gleed opzij, naar Brigitte, en ik zag hoe ze fronste, donkere ogen gericht op de manier waarop ik mijn greep op de verdachte uitoefende. Ze keek op, naar mij. "Genoeg, Eric," sprak ze zacht.

"Hield hij op, daarstraks, toen het hem gevraagd werd?" kaatste ik terug naar haar, en mijn greep op hem werd, indien mogelijk, nog hardhandiger. Ik besloot, quasi onbewust, om nog een beetje meer druk uit te oefenen en negeerde zijn gekerm van pijn. Het kon me geen bal schelen dat hij lijdde. Ik zag rood. Brigittes commanderende stemgeluid, echter, drong nog dieper tot me door dan mijn intense woede.

"Ma ik vraag het nu aan u, Eric, en nie hem. Stop waar ge mee bezig zijt en geef hem terug ademruimte," sprak Brigitte, en ik zag de ernst in haar ogen. "Da is een bevel."

Er leek een felgroene schemer in Brigittes diepbruine ogen te fonkelen, en als haar stem me niet meteen op mijn plek had gezet, had dit zeker het gewenste effect. Tegen mijn zin loste ik een deel van mijn greep op het achterhoofd van de jongeman. Eigenlijk speelde het kleine verschil in graad amper, tussen ons. Hiërarchie kwam maar zelden naar boven bij Brigitte en mezelf, zeker gedurende interventies. In dit soort situaties, echter, waarin ik misschien iets getemperd moest worden, was Brigitte de rationele stem in mijn hoofd en de professionele helft van het duo dat we uitmaakten. Van haar kon ik dat op de ene of de andere manier verdragen.

Ongewild vroeg een klein deel van mijn brein zich in een ver achterhoekje van mijn volledige bewustzijn af of ze in elk aspect van haar leven even dominant was, bijvoorbeeld in bed. Waarschijnlijk werd de vraag deels gevoed door onze vorige 'interventie', maar dat kon ik niet met zekerheid zeggen. Wel wist ik, of mijn gedachten nu afgedwaald waren naar intimiteit omwille daarvan of gewoon omwille van Brigitte en het feit dat het om haar ging, dat ik absoluut alles zou doen voor haar als zij het mij vroeg of gebood. Al vond ik het simpele idee alleen om Brigitte Broeckx in mijn macht te hebben zeker niet onaangenaam.

Ik wist niet hoeveel tijd er verstreken was sinds Brigitte versterking gevraagd had. Ik was in mijn gedachten verzonken geraakt terwijl we op onze collega's wachtten. Aziz, die zijn inspecteursopleiding intussen al afgerond had en dus niet langer aan Obi moest plakken, bracht de combi tot op een twintigtal meter van waar Brigitte en ik met de verdachte jongeman zaten en legde de motor stil. Bij het verlaten ervan, viel zijn oog al snel op het kleine groepje mensen dat zich verzameld had aan de andere kant van de straat, en hij keek even naar zijn collega, voor hij zijn portier sloot en naar hen toestapte om hen te vragen op te hoepelen. Zijn overdreven grote armbewegingen zeiden genoeg. Terwijl hij de ramptoeristen voor zich nam, zag ik hoe Robin ons naderde. "Alleen hem?" vroeg hij, ter clarificatie, voor hij licht door zijn benen ging en de jongeman bij de arm nam. 

Ik knikte en greep de verdachte stevig bij zijn andere bovenarm, zodat Robin en ik hem recht konden trekken. Toen hij op zijn beide voeten kwam te staan, zag ik pas dat hij nog heel jong was en onvolwassen. Ik schatte hem misschien veertien, in het licht van de straatverlichting en het flitsende, visuele alarm. Even voelde ik me best wel schuldig, dat ik hem zo hard had aangepakt... maar hij had wel een feit gepleegd.Ik fronste. Hij had geen enkel woord gezegd, alleen geschreeuwd sinds ik hem tegen het vuile ruwe asfalt gedrukt had tot ik zijn beide polsen in de handboeien geslagen had. Iets zei me dat hij geen woord zou reppen zelfs als ik het hem echt vroeg. Of toch niet nu. Ik besloot het niet eens te proberen. Waarom, vroeg ik me af, gaat een jongen van die leeftijd stelen precies op Valentijnsavond? Misschien was hij zijn geliefde vergeten iets te kopen en wilde hij dit op het laatste moment goedmaken? "We zullen hem fouilleren op den bureau en daar dan vingerafdrukken pakken," suggereerde ik.

Deze keer was het Robin die knikte. Ik liet mijn greep op de verdachte los, zodat Robin hem weg kon brengen. Ik keek hem nog een paar seconden na om me ervan te verzekeren dat de verdachte niet zou proberen om te ontsnappen en keerde me tot Brigitte, die nog steeds zat en haar hand tegen haar buik hield. Bezorgd stak ik mijn beide handen naar Brigitte uit, om haar te helpen. Ik twijfelde gedurende enkele seconden of Brigitte de hulp zou appreciëren of aanvaarden. Ik zag die twijfel in haar ogen gespiegeld, vooraleer ze toegaf. Haar handen voelden koud aan in de mijne, merkte ik terwijl ik mijn warmere handen rond de hare sloot, mijzelf schrapzette en haar voorzichtig rechttrok. Hoewel ik probeerde om zo voorzichtig mogelijk te zijn, hoorde ik hoe haar adem lichtjes stokte in haar keel en ze dan net iets dieper dan normaal in- en uitademde. Ik kon het bijna niet verdragen, dat gevoel van verlies dat me overkwam toen we elkaars handen loslieten.

"Alles oké?" fluisterde ik, zodat alleen Brigitte me zou kunnen horen. Ik had reeds het geluid van een schuifdeur die dichtsloeg opgevangen en had Aziz en Robin ons zien naderen. Ik kon het niet laten om het haar te vragen, maar ik had mezelf zeker de moeite kunnen besparen. Ze knikte stilletjes in mijn richting en toverde een glimlach vanuit het niets op haar gezicht toen onze collega's ons bereikten. 

"We zullen eerst alles afspannen, eh," sprak Brigitte. "Gezien de situatie kunnen we het moeilijk allemaal ma zo laten tot morgenvroeg of we kunnen die juwelen overal beginnen zoeken. Als we misschien iets kunnen vinden om die kapotte voorruit mee te bedekken, dan zou da al goe zijn. We kunnen best de eigenaar ASAP inlichten; dan kan die de nodige stappen ondernemen om toch op de ene of de andere manier zijne winkel en zijn juwelen van losse pollekes te beschermen en ze tijdelijk misschien in een kluis steken of zo."

"Ik zal den tape gaan halen," zei Aziz met een grote glimlach voor hij zich omdraaide en terugliep naar de combi om dat te doen. Ik wist niet waar hij de fut nog vandaan haalde zo laat 's avonds, maar hij was nog maar net aan het werk en had er niet al acht uur opzitten. Na al die jaren miserie met Aziz te hebben gehad, kon ik niet ontkennen hoe oplucht ik me eigenlijk voelde om hem zo op het goede pad te zien en hem zo geïnteresseerd te zien in iets zoals hij was in zijn nieuwe job. Het leek alsof hij zijn roeping gewoon al jaren had gemist, en ik was echt wel blij voor de jongeman dat hij ze gevonden leek te hebben. 

Mijn blik viel op Brigitte. Haar donkere haar was deels uit het elastiekje losgekomen, en haar ogen stonden moe, maar op dat moment was zij voor mij even prachtig als altijd, en misschien nog prachtiger, omdat ze zo toch zo ongelooflijk menselijk was en echt. Ik bleef haar aanstaren terwijl ze even leek na te denken over de volgende stap. Peinzend beet ze op haar onderlip, en haar ogen flitsten heen en weer alsof ze in haar hoofd een lijstje afging met de verschillende opties die we hier hadden. 

"'t Is negen uur door," sprak Robin met een kalme, rationaliserende stem. "Gijle zijt al bezig van 12u. En ik weet wel da het nog geen tien uur is, ma Roland en Floor waren er allebei al toen da wij van den dispatch naar uw laatst gekende locatie gestuurd werden, dus misschien kunnen die hier overpakken da gijle wa rapper naar huis kunt. Anders gade hier nog minstens tot middernacht zitten, en ge zijt alle twee waarschijnlijk kapot. We moeten hier alles nog afzetten, die mannen van 't labo begeleiden, hem verhoren... De chef gaat daar echt geen spel van maken, denk ik."

"Kweenie," zuchtte ze. "De chef zou er zeker geen probleem van maken als Eric en ik wa vroeger vertrokken, ma toch. Ik blijf misschien best tot het labo hier is, of alleszins den eigenaar."

Ik besloot tussen te komen. Dat verdomde verantwoordelijkheidsgevoel van haar altijd dat zo in de weg kon staan van haar eigen bestwil. De chef zou het ons echt niet kwalijk nemen als we de zaak aan Aziz en Robin overdroegen nu; hij zou zelfs meer dan voldoende begrip voor ons hebben, vooral dan omdat we al zo lang samen aan het werk waren. Daarenboven dacht ik dat het echt beter was voor Brigitte als ze zich niet nodeloos pushte om toch nog de verdere afhandeling geheel voor zich te nemen. "Brigitte, ik denk da zij da even goe kunnen als wij..."


	3. Chapter 3

Brigitte keek me aan en leek er kortstondig over na te denken. Mijn wenkbrauwen gingen lichtjes de hoogte in alsof ik haar zonder woorden wilde vragen wat nu eigenlijk het probleem was in het overlaten van de rest van de afhandeling aan Robin en Aziz. Hoewel steeds getracht werd een zaak zo veel mogelijk bij één team te houden, was de chef zich heel goed bewust van het feit dat dat soms niet kon, en er werd nooit een bepaalde verwachting geschept bij hem of door hem om het onmogelijke te verwezenlijken, gezien we allen een leven hadden buiten de job die we uitoefenden –– de ene een meer uitgebreid dan de andere. "Ja, waarschijnlijk wel," gaf Brigitte uiteindelijk toe, bijna verslagen. Ik voelde me opgelucht dat ze het zo snel losliet, maar tezelfdertijd maakte ik mij toch zorgen om haar gewilligheid haar buitengewone koppigheid opzij te zetten en naar mij (en Robin) te luisteren.

Mijn blik was op Robin gericht terwijl hij door de portofoon contact opnam met onze dispatch.

"Alfa 110 voor dispatch. Over," sprak hij.

*Dispatch voor Alfa 110. Over."

"Dispatch, kunde Floor en Roland naar onze laatst gekende locatie sturen, in de Lindestraat, zodat ze het kunnen overnemen van Eric en Brigitte? Over."

Het bleef even stil aan de andere kant van de lijn vooraleer een gekraak weerklonk en de brute stem van de dispatcher weer door het toestel hoorbaar was. *Bravo 210 komt zo snel mogelijk ter plaatse om bijstand te bieden. Over.*

"Dank u. Over," sprak Robin vooraleer hij de portofoon weer uitzette en weer aan zijn riem hing. Hij keek op naar Brigitte en mij met een klein lachje. "Vort!” gebood hij, gespeeld. “Ge moest al weg zijn. Ge hebt genoeg uren geklopt vandaag, en ge hebt dan nog es nen dief op heterdaad geklist."

Een zacht lachje verliet Brigittes mond, en ze kneep lichtjes in de jongere man zijn schouder om op een of andere manier toch haar oprechte dank te tonen, al kon ze die moeilijk onder woorden brengen. We maakten samen net aanstalten om de scène te verlaten, toen we Aziz vanuit de combi hoorden roepen. "Robin, waar zit dieje stommen tape verdomme?" Daarop kon Robin enkel zijn ogen rollen, en met een algemene zucht en een knikje naar ons als een vorm van vaarwel, besloot hij Aziz te helpen het gezochte item te vinden. Brigitte en ik bleven alleen achter en keken instinctief elkaar aan.

"Ik zal u rap aan de deur afzetten sebiet," zei ik, maar nog voor ik mijn zin afgemaakt had, schudde ze haar hoofd al.

"Da is lief, Eric. Ma da is echt nie nodig. Ik kan gerust zelf rijden zonder accidenten. Ik geloof da ik een spier heb verrokken of zo, terwijl ik mijzelf probeerde tegenhouden, ma zo ver ik weet, gade daar nu nie dood van,” zei ze, en ze begon te wandelen, in de richting van de jeep waarmee we gekomen waren.

Samen liepen we terug naar de auto. Haar portier was zelfs nog open; ik had de sleutel in het contact laten steken. Ik zuchtte, binnensmonds, en liet de koude, ingeademde lucht weer door mijn neusgaten ontsnappen. Ik besloot het nog eens te proberen. Intussen was het al laat –– te laat om nog te gaan eten en te laat om nog iets voedzaam te halen of te bestellen. "Als ge nog altijd een hongerke hebt, heb ik nog wel een pakske spaghetti in mijn keukenkast liggen en ne pot spaghettisaus, die ik redelijk rap kan klaarmaken. Ik weet da ge best zelf kunt rijden. Ik wil mij alleen over u ontfermen. Dan kom ik u vrijdag halen, of morgen, als ge uwe auto daarvoor nodig moest hebben, mee onze recup morgen."

Brigitte hield halt aan haar open autodeur en keek me aan over de motorkap. Ik bleef even staan en zag hoe een zuchtje koele avondwind enkele losse plukjes van haar donker haar in haar vermoeide gezicht blies en door haar lange lokken raasde. Ik dacht dat ik haar even zag rillen. "Ik weet nu nie of ge het weet, ma ik kan best zelf iets klaarmaken sebiet, als ik thuiskom," zei ze half-plagerig, en het maakte me blij dat ze haar humor niet verloren was daar.

"Jama, da weet ik," zei ik, "Ik geloof in uw kookkunsten. Ma als gij niet in de mijne gelooft, moete het gewoon zeggen en dan weet ik da… al denk ik da ik nog wel in staat ben een pakske spaghetti te koken en wa spaghettisaus warm te maken zonder accidenten."

Een zucht. "Ik weet nu nie of ik nog iets simpel in huis heb om te maken buiten ne boterham mee choco, en ik moet toegeven da spaghetti dan beter klinkt."

Ik glimlachte in oprechte triomf, opende de deur aan mijn kant en nam dan mijn vaste plek in, achter het stuur van de zilverkleurige anonieme wagen waar Brigitte en ik hoofdzakelijk mee patrouilleerden. Terwijl het portier met een doffe dreun dichtviel, reikte ik voor de blauwe en zette de sirene eindelijk af. Die moest geen dienst meer doen voorlopig. Ik hoorde hoe het portier aan Brigittes kant van de wagen met een bijna identiek geluid dichtsloeg en zag haar vanuit mijn ooghoeken prutsen aan haar gordel, die niet veel later quasi-onhoorbaar vastklikte. Ik volgde het voorbeeld van mijn immer verantwoordelijke en aandachtige collega (soms scheen haar mama-ego door in de rest van het dagelijkse leven), klikte de mijne vast en bracht dan de motor met een simpele draaibeweging tot leven. De rit terug naar het kantoor gebeurde in een niet-onaangename stilte terwijl ik de dienstwagen rustig door de straten manoeuvreerde −− een groot verschil met de hoe we eerder ter plaatse geracet waren. Mijn fijne motoriek leek me als in automatische pilootmodus weer naar het politiebureau te brengen.

Eens aangekomen, parkeerde ik de zilverkleurige anonieme dienstwagen op zijn vaste parkeerplek, voor we beiden uitstapten en aanstalten maakten om het commissariaat binnen te gaan en om onze werkdag weer tot een einde te brengen. "Ik ga rap nog de sleutel weghangen, en dan ben ik er."

Een klein knikje gaf aan dat ze me gehoord had. Ik zag hoe ze haar rechterschouder wat naar achteren bewoog alsof ze een spier in haar rug wilde stretchen, maar dat leek haar nog meer pijn te doen, eerder dan haar op een of andere manier te helpen; ik zag de uitdrukking in Brigittes gezicht vertrekken. "Da is goe. Ik ga mijn gerief halen dan, en dan ben ik klaar om mee te gaan," zei ze en deed zoals gezegd.

Ik keek haar nog even na, terwijl ik Brigitte de open ruimte zag doorlopen en richting ons  gedeelde kantoor wandelen. Ikzelf, dan, draaide rechtsaf, richting de half-verdoken sleutelkast. Eens ik het systeem ontgrendeld had, de sleutel opgeborgen en het systeem opnieuw vergrendeld had met mijn code, was Brigitte alweer naast me komen staan met haar spullen in haar armen. Het was een heel gedoe om een sleutel te pakken te krijgen van één van onze weinige dienstwagens –– een klein commissariaat, zoals dat van Dilbeek, had geen nood aan meer dan acht wagens in totaal −− maar ik begreep natuurlijk wel waarom het heel belangrijk was om te voorkomen dat gewone burgers snel en gemakkelijk een politiewagen zouden kunnen stelen. De specifieke markeringen zouden mensen absoluut misleiden, wat het een pak erger maakte dan wanneer een niet-politiewagen gestolen zou worden. "Klaar?" vroeg ik toen het systeem piepte. Ze knikte instemmend.

Woordeloos verlieten we het kantoor en wandelden we naar mijn kleine Golf. Ik had in mijn leven nooit nood gehad aan een auto die groter was dan dat, gezien ik geen kinderen met veel vriendjes en vriendinnetjes had. Ik was niet geheel zeker of het late uur met de stilte te maken had en/of het feit dat we beiden redelijk uitgeput waren, en in het bijzonder na onze laatste oproep, of ofdat we gewoon allebei verzonken waren in onze eigen, andere gedachten. Misschien was het wel een combinatie van al de voorgaande opties.

De stilte bleef de hele rit naar mijn thuis duren. Ik kon eigenlijk niet zeggen dat het een onaangename was, maar tezelfdertijd was het geen prettige. Een geaccepteerde stilte? Was dat een optie? De enkele keren dat ik mijn blik even opzij liet glijden, zag ik dat Brigitte naar buiten aan het staren was met haar hoofd tegen de koele zijruit. Voor de rest hield ik mijn ogen op de baan.

Toen ik de handrem greep en ze optrok en de auto stilviel, draaide ik me lichtjes in mijn zetel om Brigitte te aanschouwen. Ze had intussen haar hoofd wat naar mij toegedraaid, het moment dat we voor de garage gestopt waren. "Ey, als ge te moe zijt, wil ik u direct naar huis doen, eh. Ge zegt het ma. Voor mij is het hetzelfde en  _no hard feelings_ ," zei ik met een bezorgde blik naar haar toe. Ze leek uitgeput.

Ze schudde haar hoofd met een zachte, bijna verontschuldigende, blik. Er verscheen een tikkeltje ondeugendheid, in haar diepbruine ogen toen, en haar glimlach werd er een van plagerigheid. "Als het voor u hetzelfde is heb ik echt wel zin in dieje spaghetti," fluisterde ze.

Ik kon het niet helpen even zacht te lachen en klikte mezelf los, terwijl ik naar Brigitte opkeek. "Allez dan," zei ik, en ik wenkte mijn hoofd lichtjes terwijl ik blindelings mijn huissleutels van het bakje tussen ons in griste in het duister. Ik zag hoe ze haar gordel losmaakte en het portier aan haar kant opende in navolging van wat ik deed. Het doffe geluid van onze dichtslaande deuren enkele seconden na elkaar echode ongelooflijk luid in de donkere, late avond, de straat verlaten en alle buren in hun huisjes teruggetrokken, tot de ochtend. Rond 7 uur zou de meerderheid van hen weer wakker zijn of worden en zou er een drukte van jewelste ontstaan terwijl kinderen naar school gingen en volwassenen naar hun werk.

Ik liet mijn sleutel in het slot glijden en hield de metaalkleurige deurknop tegen, terwijl ik draaide. Niet veel later zwaaide de deur open, en zette ik een stap terug, om Brigitte voor mij binnen te laten. Ik was er niet bij stilgestaan dat ik ons in het donker zou hullen −− gezien ik tot dan toe het gelige schijnsel van de straatlichten gehad had, toen ik de sleutel uit het slot nam, na haar over de dorpel stapte en de deur achter me in het slot liet vallen.

Ik strekte mijn arm uit naar rechts, waar ik een lichtknop wist, maar mijn vingertoppen stuitten helemaal op niets, en ik vloekte in mijn mond. Ik had het verdomde licht moeten aandoen toen ik nog schemering van de straatlampen had gehad natuurlijk. Nu zou het echt te gênant zijn om de deur weer open te doen om genoeg licht binnen te laten en het goed te doen. Ik ging doorheen de verschillende opties in mijn hoofd. Ik kon hier blijven zoeken tot ik het lichtknopje gevonden had, proberen me naast haar door te wringen of Brigitte gidsen.

Ik had na al die jaren in het ouderlijke huis −− dat al jarenlang leeggestaan had en waar ik na mijn scheiding mijn toevluchtsoord had gevonden −− geen nood meer aan eender welke vorm van dat artificiële licht om zonder ongelukken de weg te vinden. Ik wist dat de hal te smal was om met twee naast elkaar te staan en bewegen omwille van de houten commode. Die wist ik met mijn linkerhand makkelijk te lokaliseren, en ik liet mijn huissleutels erop achter zoals ik gewoon was.

Ik moest gewoon het einde van de gang weten te bereiken en daar de lichtknop vinden. Gezien ik die wel dagelijks gebruikte, wist ik van die schakelaar de exacte locatie. Om te voorkomen dat mijn geblesseerde collega tegen iets aan zou kunnen botsen, besloot ik dat het nodig was om haar te gidsen en te begeleiden.

"Eric?" 

"Ik ga u een beetje sturen hier. Ik kan de stomme lichtknop nie vinden," gaf ik toe, en ik liet mijn handen op haar heupen vallen. De manier waarop Brigittes adem even stokte in haar keel toen ik dat deed, waarschijnlijk verrast, deed iets met me, al wist ik eigenlijk niet precies wat of waarom. "Rechtdoor," fluisterde ik. Een lichte druk op haar heupen gaf aan dat ze verder moest wandelen, wat ze deed.

Samen sloften we in duo-formatie door de gang, elkaar rakend en tezelfdertijd toch niet, alsof we in een vreemde dans waren verwikkeld. De hal leek wel eindeloos te zijn en tegelijkertijd waren we te snel bij de deur naar de woonkamer aangekomen. Ik kneep zacht in mijn compagnon's heupen, om haar daar weer halt te doen houden, en reikte voor het licht met mijn linkerhand. Al snel waren we niet langer gehuld in volledige duisternis. Ik had geen reden meer om haar nog tegen mij aan te hebben en liet Brigitte met pijn in mijn hart gaan.

"Doe alsof ge thuis zijt," zei ik haar terwijl ik mijn vest van mij af liet glijden en mijn schoenen van mijn voeten teende om ze aan het einde van de gang neer te zetten. Ik had er geen problemen mee als de weinige gasten die ik kreeg hun schoenen aanhielden, maar zelf had ik de gewoonte om steeds de mijne uit te doen. Ik had er sinds mijn kindertijd van gehouden om op mijn blote voeten rond te wandelen, of op mijn sokken. "Laat maar," zei ik tegen Brigitte toen ze aanstalten maakte om zich te bukken en haar donkerrode lange laarzen eveneens uit te doen en ik stak snel mijn hand omhoog, om mijn uitspraak wat kracht bij te zetten.

Ze verstarde. "Jama, zijde zeker? Als ge liever hebt da ik ze uitdoe, doe ik ze gewoon uit, eh, Eric."

"Ma nee, gij," zei ik, en ik lachte naar haar. Ze leek even te twijfelen voor ze toegaf en begon dan aan haar vest te plukken. Met het feit dat Brigitte zich bezeerd had gedurende onze interventie in mijn achterhoofd, wenkte ik haar. "Kom hier," zei ik, en ze draaide zich naar me toe. Voorzichtig hielp ik Brigitte om haar van haar vest te ontdoen en hing de hare samen met de mijne aan de kapstok bij de deur naar de nog steeds onverlichte woonkamer.

Ze bleef geduldig wachten, tot ik me opnieuw naar haar toegedraaid had. Met een knip op de lichtknop liet ik de de woonkamer in het licht baden en met een klein knikje maakte ik haar duidelijk dat ze verder mocht wandelen. Hoewel haar glimlach haar moeheid verraadde en de fysieke pijn die ze koppig verbeet, dacht ik, deed die iets bijzonder met mij. Ik dacht weer terug aan hoe ik Brigitte bijna verloren was in die tunnel omdat ik alle voorzichtigheid had laten varen, aan de kant geschoven... voor nieuwsgierigheid. Ik schudde mijn suizende hoofd om de nare gedachten weg te vagen. Ik mocht er echt niet aan denken dat ik haar dood bijna veroorzaakt had daar.

De gedachte alleen deed me weer ongelooflijk kwaad worden op mezelf en liet me een sterke opwelling voelen om Brigitte in mijn armen te sluiten en haar nooit meer los te laten. Ik wist dat het niet echt rationeel was, maar als het Brigitte betrof, kon ik dat vaak niet zijn, en dat was al jaren het geval. Ik had het al lang geaccepteerd dat Brigitte Broeckx mijn zwakke plek was en dat dat doorheen de jaren zo diep in mij genesteld leek te zijn dat ik twijfelde of het ooit zou veranderen, ongeacht wat er gebeurde tussen haar en mij. Ik wist geen beginpunt, en de realisatie was langzaam en zonder aankondiging, zonder toeters of bellen, gebeurd. Er was gewoon dat verbluffend moment geweest, waarop de realiteit me in het gezicht geslagen had: 'Fuck. Ik zie Brigitte graag.'

Al jaren had ik die gevoelens gehad, maar ze leken sterker geworden en steeds moeilijker te onderdrukken. Ik wist niet of haar scheiding daar al dan niet mee te maken had. Misschien was er een verneukte hersenkronkel in mijn hoofd die nu dacht dat ik kans maakte haar voor mij te winnen.

Zo lang ze een getrouwde vrouw geweest was, had geen haar op mijn hoofd eraan gedacht iets over wat ik voelde te zeggen en daarmee consternatie te veroorzaken, al had ik al een jaar geleden gemerkt, van wat ze zei en vooral wat ze niet zei, dat het niet meer zo goed ging tussen hen. Ik had gehoopt dat het allemaal wel weer goed zou komen, vooral voor haar en de kinderen en misschien net iets minder voor haar ex-man. Ik zou Brigittes huwelijk, ongeacht hoe ongelooflijk ongelukkig ik dacht dat ze was, nooit kapot getrokken hebben.

"Zet u," zei ik. "Ik ga rap onze spaghetti opzetten. Als gij ondertussen een dutje wilt doen of zo, moogde gerust."

Hoewel ze zich neerzette en het zich probeerde comfortabel te maken, schudde Brigitte haar hoofd. "Laat ma," zei ze, en ze lachte zacht. "Als ik mij nu neerleg, ben ik weg voor de komende paar uren, en dan zitte hier mee uwe spaghetti."

Ik kon zelf een klein lachje niet onderdrukken. "In da geval zou ik wel wa voor u overhouden en het opwarmen van zodra ge weer wakker werd, moeste nog honger hebben."

Daarop wendde Brigitte haar blik af naar haar middel. "Ikke, gene honger?" vroeg ze, quasi-retorisch. Ik beet op mijn tong. Nu was niet het gepaste moment om erop in te gaan, maar ik haatte het echt als ze denigrerend tegenover zichzelf sprak. Ze was echt een prachtige vrouw, en soms wou ik dat ze zichzelf eens een keer door mijn ogen zou kunnen zien. "Nee, efkes serieus. Kan ik helpen?"

Ik schudde mijn hoofd voor Brigitte het in haar hoofd kreeg dat ze per se moest bijdragen. Ze was een heel plichtsbewuste vrouw. "Blijf zitten. Da is nu echt niet veel werk om spaghetti te maken, eh. Da kan ik nog wel. Vertrouwt mij," zei ik. "En Brigitte. Ge zijt goe hoe ge zijt, en meer dan goe," voegde ik er zacht aan toe omdat ik het niet langer kon laten.

Heel even bleef het stil, en ze leek subtiel te blozen. "Ge hebt mijn vertrouwen als geen ander," zei ze, uiteindelijk.

"Goe," antwoordde ik met een knipoog voor ik mij eindelijk omdraaide en me naar de keuken begaf. Ik vond de lichtschakelaar van de eerste keer en ging meteen aan het werk. Ik zocht en vond een pot voor de spaghetti en vulde die bijna tot aan de rand met water van de gootsteenkraan, zette die toen op het meest geschikte vuur, achteraan links, en nam het laatste pakje spaghetti uit de voorraadkast. Oef! Ik had goed gegokt!


	4. Chapter 4

Tegenover Brigitte had ik niet durven toegeven dat ik niet geheel zeker was of ik nog wel voldoende spaghetti had.

Ik ging methodisch te werk en betrapte mezelf erop dat ik de spaghetti-perfectie wilde nastreven, voor haar. Om het me makkelijker te maken de pot met de saus te openen, besloot ik eerst het vacuüm te doorbreken, door de punt van een mes onder het deksel te wringen en lucht in de bokaal te laten. Daarna hoefde ik mij amper in te spannen om de pot en het deksel van elkaar te halen.

In mijn gedachten verzonken, al mijn focus op de spaghetti gericht, dacht ik al lang niet meer na over waar ik het vuile gele dekseltje achterliet. Terwijl ik de bolognesesaus nog op een laag vuurtje zette en besloot een beetje op te ruimen, werd ik er echter meteen aan herinnerd. Toen mijn hand zich wilden sluiten, kwam ik tot de realisatie dat dat de exacte plek was waar ik dat mes had laten liggen. Te laat.

Ik trok mijn hand snel weg. Ik beet mijn lip om het niet uit te schreeuwen en Brigitte te alarmeren. Instinctief stopte ik mijn lichtjes bloedende middelvinger in mijn mond om te voorkomen dat ik overal bloeddruppeltjes achterliet. Ik had een opwelling gezien van rood. Weeral rood. Altijd rood.  

Ik wist dat het niet zo ernstig was. De eerste pijn verdween bijna zo snel als ze gekomen was. Voor veel mensen leek het niet logisch dat ik mijn medicijnkistje in de keuken bewaarde. Omdat echter het merendeel van al mijn ‘huishoudelijke ongevalletjes’ daar gebeurde en het keukenlicht me veruit het meeste en het helderste licht bood om de verwondingen die ik had opgelopen te bestuderen, was het voor mij de beste locatie.

Met de ringvinger en pink van mijn linkerhand en mijn onbeschadigde rechterhand maakte ik snel en makkelijk werk van de pleister. Net toen ik mijn EHBO-kit weer wilde opbergen, viel mijn blik op een doosje Dafalgan dat bovenaan lag. Ik scheurde snel een bruistablet af en gooide het op de keukentafel voor ik het medicijnkistje weer wegborg. 

Het unieke geluid van waterbellen die stuksprongen werd steeds meer hoorbaar. Ik keerde me weer naar mijn kookpotten toe. Het bleef geheel stil in de living terwijl ik mijn pakje ongekookte spaghetti opende en de pasta in het water liet glijden. Ik nam het bruistablet en scheurde de verpakking open en verfrommelde die, voor ik al mijn afval tegelijk in de vuilbak dumpte. Het scherpe mes gooide ik in de afwasbak zodat het me niet meer schade zou kunnen toebrengen dan het al gedaan had.

Ik hield mijn pasta in het oog terwijl ik twee propere glazen nam van de keukenkast boven de gootsteen, en twee diepe borden. Ik had enorme honger, besefte ik nu de geur van de spaghettisaus mijn neusgaten binnendrong. We zouden binnen enkele minuten kunnen eten.

Één glas vulde ik voor de helft met water van de kraan voor ik het bruistablet Dafalgan erin liet zakken en weer de woonkamer inwandelde, met het sissende glas. Toen ik de tweezit bereikte, zag ik dat Brigittes ogen gesloten waren. Ik wou me weer omdraaien en haar laten slapen, en desnoods zelf het Dafalganwater opdrinken, toen ze net haar ogen weer opende en me aankeek met een glimlach. Ik stak het glas uit naar haar. "Hier, nen Dafalgan tegen de pijn. Ik weet da ge meer afzie dan da ge wilt toegeven."

Het duurde enkele seconden voor ze haar hand uitstak om het glas te nemen waarin ik niet wist of ze geïrriteerd was dan wel dankbaar. Toen ze eindelijk het glas aannam, wist ik dat het wellicht het laatste was, nog voor ze sprak. "Dank u, Eric. Ge zijt ne schat."

Mijn glimlach werd nog een beetje breder toen die woorden haar lippen verlieten en een beest in mijn borstkas schreeuwde, triomfantelijk, al was het alleen voor mezelf hoorbaar. Ik verlangde ernaar om haar ooit dat ene woordje te horen vervangen, door 'mijne'. Mijn geluk zou nog nooit zo groot geweest zijn. 

Ik trok me weer terug in de keuken, waar ik een zeef zocht, een pannenbedje en bestek, toen ik zag dat onze spaghetti zo goed als klaar was. Ik nam het nodige om de tafel te dekken.

"Komde? We kunnen direct beginnen."

"Ja, ik ben daar."

Toen ik weer de woonkamer binnenkwam, met de spaghetti, zag ik dat Brigitte haar plek aan tafel al gevonden had. Ze had haar Dafalganwater uitgedronken, merkte ik op, gezien haar glas nu voor de helft met Cola gevuld leek −− al zag ik nog steeds kleine spettertjes tegen de binnenrand van het glas van het opgeloste bruistablet. Ze gaf me een vermoeide, vertederende glimlach terwijl ik mijn plek tegenover haar innam aan de eettafel. 

"Da ziet er zo goe uit, Eric!" riep Brigitte uit terwijl ze de pastalepel gebruikte om de saus en de pasta zelf goed te mengen. "Geef uw bord," commandeerde ze, maar ik besloot over de tafel te leunen en haar bord eerst te nemen, zodat het hare eerst zou worden gevuld. Ze gaf me een blik, voor ze toch toegaf. Ze nam genoegen met een kleine lepel, maar omdat ik in elk geval wou vermijden dat ze zich inhield voor eender welke reden en dan nog steeds met honger de tafel zou verlaten, nam ik de lepel en vulde nog wat bij. "Eric, da is te veel! Sebiet hebde gij niks!" protesteerde ze. 

"Er is nog meer dan genoeg," zei ik, terwijl ik mijn bord nam en een even grote hoeveelheid opschepte. Ik zette de lege pot weer neer op het pannenbedje en schoof deze een beetje opzij zodat die niet pal tussen Brigitte en mij in zou staan. "Allez, waar wachte nog op? Ik beloof da ik er geen vergif in heb gedaan," vertelde ik met een knipoog in Brigittes richting. 

Brigitte bleef me echter aankijken met fonkelende ogen. Ze leek niet meer geïnteresseerd in de spaghetti, en ik vroeg me af of ik iets verkeerd gezegd of gedaan had naar haar toe zonder het misschien te beseffen. Mijn gezicht verstarde. Ze leek mijn gedachten te lezen en schudde, vrij heftig, haar hoofd heen en weer. "Ge hebt echt niks verkeerd gedaan, Eric. Integendeel," zei ze. "Ik kan er gewoon nie van over hoe geweldig da ge zijt, en hoe attent. Ik ken gene enkele andere vent die om tien uur nog spaghetti zit te koken voor eender welke vrouw, zalle."

Ik lachte. "Gij zijt nie zomaar een vrouw, eh," zei ik, en dat meende ik, in iedere mogelijke betekenis, maar ik twijfelde of ze het zelf begreep op die manier. "Gij zijt mijne partner. 't Is deel van mijn job mijn leven voor het uwe te geven als da nodig is. U te beschermen. Om tien uur nog spaghetti koken is niks in vergelijking daarmee."

"Zotteke," bracht ze in, maar blijkbaar was haar doen lachen de manier om haar aandacht naar haar eten toe te brengen. "Da ruikt echt keigoe, Eric. Ik heb zo ne grote honger," zei ze terwijl ze haar bestek nam en met behulp van de lepel een hoopje spaghetti rond haar vork draaide. Brigittes appreciatie was duidelijk in het zacht gekreun dat van haar lippen viel toen ze de spaghetti proefde. Ze genoot zichtbaar. "Dees is echt zo goe!" zei Brigitte terwijl ze haar best deed om geen half-gekauwd eten te doen ontsnappen. Ze was over het algemeen enorm gemanierd, of toch zoals ik haar kende, maar eerder dan vies te zijn van haar omdat ze op dat moment etiquette even uit het oog verloor, was ik eerder vertederd. Ik dacht niet dat er een andere vrouw was op de hele planeet die dezelfde gevoelens kon opwekken met dezelfde daden. 

Ik had me nog willen verontschuldigen daarvoor omdat ik geen kaas meer in mijn frigo gevonden had, laat staan kaas die geschikt was om op onze spaghetti te doen, maar dat leek haar niet te kunnen schelen, en dus liet ik mijn collega rustig verder eten terwijl ik mijn bestek nam, mijn spaghetti in kleine stukjes sneed met een tafelmes en die zo kalm naar binnen werkte. Ik had het altijd erg raar gevonden hoe een typisch Belgisch gerecht op zo veel verschillende manieren gekookt kon worden en gegeten. Hoewel onze blikken vooral op onze borden gefocust waren en alle aandacht op het leegmaken ervan, flitsten mijn ogen regelmatig heen en weer, naar Brigitte.

Ik was een minuutje voor haar klaar met mijn bord. Toen ik mijn bestek neerlegde en voor mijn glas Cola reikte om het leeg te drinken, had zij nog twee happen over. Ik keek haar aan met een kleine glimlach terwijl ze de voorlaatste en dan de laatste beet in haar mond stak en dan haar bestek eveneens neerlegde. Ik was blij dat ik dit had kunnen doen voor haar. Ze had duidelijk grote honger gehad. Ik wist natuurlijk wel dat ze zelf kon koken en dat ik niks voor haar gedaan had wat ze niet perfect zelf kon, maar ik was blij dat ik de moeite uit haar handen had kunnen nemen. Ik zette mijn lege glas neer en ging staan, en ze volgde mijn voorbeeld. 

"Ik zal u helpen," zei ze voor ze de rest van haar eigen glas naar binnen goot en ze onze borden, onze glazen en ons bestek methodisch begon te stapelen om het in één keer tot in de keuken te brengen.

Ik wou nog protesteren, maar ze had alles reeds samengenomen, dus… zuchtte ik binnensmonds omwille van haar ongewone koppigheid en nam de kookpot dan maar. Op bepaalde momenten kon haar koppigheid en dat plichtsbewustzijn me mateloos irriteren, maar dan enkel omwille van het feit dat dat betekende dat ze zichzelf wel eens voorbijliep. Ik wist dat ze sowieso weinig tijd had om aan en voor zichzelf te besteden met vier kinderen en een job als de onze. Ik volgde haar naar de keuken. "Zet ma neer," zei ik terwijl Brigitte halt hield, voor de gootsteen, en vertwijfeld rond leek te kijken. Ikzelf wandelde verder en zette mijn deel van de afwas op het aanrecht terwijl ik de afwasmachine opentrok.

"Ah ma, gij hebt een afwasmachine hier, gij!" riep ze uit. "'t Is daarom da uwe afwas gedaan geraakt. Ik kan de mijne met de hand doen."

"Dan moete gij er een laten installeren, eh, Brigitteke," zei ik met een plagerige glimlach op mijn gezicht terwijl ik mijn handen uitstak, om haar deel van de afwas aan te nemen en in de afwasmachine te zetten, ervoor gehurkt. Terwijl ik de zeef, het laatste item, erin probeerde te zetten, hoorde ik het bekende geluid van de kraan en hoe een schotelvod uitgewrongen werd.

Toen ik alles in de vaatwasmachine gezet had en ik de machine aangezet had, rechtte ik mezelf weer en zag ik hoe Brigitte het kookvuur aan het schoonmaken was met de schotelvod en de spray die steeds op de keuken aanwezig was. Het was raar hoe we zonder een woord uit te wisselen naadloos, absoluut moeiteloos, konden samenwerken in een eerder persoonlijke context zelfs. Het was heel duidelijk gedurende de werkuren, maar blijkbaar zette het zich nog verder in ons persoonlijke leven. Heel even liet ik mijn gedachten daar ontsnappen en nadenken over hoe het zou zijn om meer van ons persoonlijk leven samen te gooien en te delen. We pasten perfect samen, en hoe meer ik erover bleef nadenken, hoe meer ik dacht dat we het perfecte koppel zouden zijn, en hoe meer ik die intense gedachten moest verdringen. 

Ik keek hoe ze de schotelvod weer netjes opplooide en over de kraan hing en me dan aankeek met een glimlach. Ik kon in dat moment niet zeggen welke gedachten er door haar hoofd gingen, en even twijfelde ik of ik het haar zou vragen. In het artificiële licht zag ik de kleine kraaienpootjes, van het lachen, meer dan ooit aan de buitenhoeken van haar donkere ogen, en ik herinnerde me de vele momenten dat wij samen gelachen hadden.

Brigitte had een streng, onvermurwbaar persona om zich, en als ik haar soms zo bezig zag, als rechercheur, kon ik het begrijpen, dat de meeste mensen niet verder konden kijken dan dat. Streng, maar ‘onrechtvaardig’ zou niemand Brigitte kunnen noemen zonder te liegen. Ikzelf had vaak door haar zweem van strengheid gezien, maar dat was misschien normaal gezien we zo veel van ons leven deelden _on the job_ : lange werkuren, moeilijke cases, eindeloos papierwerk en nachtelijke patrouilles met thermossen hete koffie als we de pech hadden dat we de nachtdienst hadden of als we uit ons bed gezet werden omwille van een zaak die typisch voor ons was zoals een moord. We lachten vaak samen, of toch vaker dan verwacht werd van twee rechercheurs die het label 'overdreven serieus' opgespeld kregen.

Brigitte was een prachtvrouw in mijn opinie in vele opzichten. Haar imperfecties maakten haar alleen perfecter, vond ik.

Op dat moment wilde ik niets liever dan haar tegen mij drukken en haar kussen, en meer. Ik vroeg me af hoe ze eruit zag na een heftige kus (of meerdere), of ‘s ochtends na de hele nacht de liefde bedreven te hebben. Het zou meer zijn dan gewoon seks tussen ons, alleszins van mijn kant. Ik voelde mijn kaken opwarmen, omdat ik mijn brein zo aan me voorbij had laten gaan. Ik voelde me lichtjes beschaamd dat ik had zitten fantaseren over Brigitte in mijn bed, al was het nog vaag geweest. Ze had zich tenslotte bezeerd eerder op de avond. 

"Heeft dieje Dafalgan geholpen?" zei ik, terwijl ik er net weer aan dacht.

Brigittes glimlach verslapte, terwijl ze eerlijk haar hoofd schudde. Ik apprecieerde de waarheid. "Nie echt," antwoordde ze. "Ik voel het zeker nemeer zo fel als daarstraks, ma da zal een paar dagen duren, denk ik, voor ik het helemaal nemeer voel. 't Is mijn eigen schuld. Ik had het ma op tijd moeten zien aankomen toen hij naar mij uithaalde."

Ik schudde mijn hoofd terwijl ik enkele stappen dichter naar haar toe kwam en achter haar kwam te staan. Ik had er eigenlijk niet over nagedacht, mijn acties, en dan al helemaal niet over de gevolgen. Ik wist niet of ik vroeger hetzelfde gedaan zou hebben, voordat mijn gevoelens voor haar zo overduidelijk in mijn hart en hoofd aanwezig geworden waren, maar ik kon me voorstellen dat ik het vroeger alleszins gesuggereerd zou hebben, om haar te helpen. Ze zou het toen weggewuifd hebben met een lach en ik zou waarschijnlijk geluisterd hebben, al had ik wel anders gewild. Ditmaal stelde ik haar de vraag zelfs niet. Er was geen breincelletje in mijn hoofd dat eraan dacht dat ze dit misschien niet wou tot ik mijn handen op haar heupen gezet had en ik mijn mond opende om te vragen waar het het meest pijn deed. Het was geen grote stap, in vergelijking met de manier waarop ik haar door de gang geleid had. Als ze dit niet wou, zou ze me wel weggeduwd hebben… niet?


	5. Chapter 5

"Waar hebde nog het meeste zeer?"

Mijn stem had schor geklonken, bijna nerveus... wat ik eigenlijk misschien wel was op dat moment, al was ik niet zeker of ik wou dat ze dat wist. Het had echter geen nut te hopen dat ze dat niet had opgemerkt; er was heel zelden iets dat Brigitte Broeckx niet opviel. Het enige wat ik dan nog kon doen was de situatie proberen te redden en trachten het niet iets minder _awkward_ te maken, al wist ik eigenlijk niet of dat nog kon toen ik Brigitte voelde verstijven, en ik wilde mijn handen weer van haar heupen wegnemen toen ik haar lichaam weer voelde relaxen en haar stem zacht in de stilte weerklonk. "Mijne onderrug..."

Opgelucht dat ze uiteindelijk niet uitgeroepen had waar ik mee bezig was of dat ze me niet gevraagd had om van haar lijf te blijven en opgelucht dat ze zelfs geantwoord had (zonder veel protesteren), kantelde ik mijn polsen lichtjes en duwde ik mijn duimen iets dieper in haar onderrug en maakte masserende, draaiende bewegingen. De eerste veroorzaakte een lichte huivering, en de twijfel sloeg me om het hart. Daarna, echter, verliet een klein zuchtje Brigittes mond. Ik voelde hoe haar lichaam mijn aanrakingen accepteerde, en na enkele tellen, zag ik hoe ze haar hoofd lichtjes achterover liet vallen, tegen mijn rechtse schouder… wat me toeliet de lijn van haar fluweelzachte hals te volgen met mijn ogen, van haar kaaklijn tot... wel...

Haar prachtige donkere ogen waren intussen dichtgevallen en ik kon het echt niet laten van te kijken. De manier waarop ze tegen me leunde gaf me de perfecte inkijk in haar paarse blouse, en ik zag hoe haar dieprode beha, die haar borsten perfect omhelsde, kwam piepen. Altijd rood. Ik voelde mezelf slikken terwijl ik mijn blik op haar liet rusten, mijn mond kurkdroog. Toen gebood ik mezelf om weg te kijken; dat lukte pas na enkele tellen. Ik voelde me een perverse vent omdat ik heel even misbruik gemaakt had van Brigittes zwakheid en mijn ogen de kost gegeven had zonder haar toestemming te vragen of te krijgen.

Ik volgde de lijn van haar vrouwelijke armen met mijn blik, en ik zag hoe haar zachte handen op het aanrecht rustten. Ze had bijzonder vrouwelijke handen zonder nagellak of extreem lange nagels. Ik wist uit ervaring dat Brigittes handen zacht waren; ik had ze doorheen de jaren enkele keren in de mijne mogen voelen. Ik vroeg me af hoe het zou voelen als ze haar nagels langs mijn borstkas zou laten glijden in het heetst van de strijd, uit passie. Mijn eigen handen vielen, onbewust, stil op haar rug. Ik had mijn eigen gedachten niet meer onder controle, besefte ik, en ik beet op het puntje van mijn tong om afleiding voor mezelf te creëren. De lichte pijn hielp me een beetje om mijn blik naar net iets veiliger oorden te kunnen brengen.

Maar met mijn blik op haar mooie gezicht gericht bleken mijn lichaam en mijn gedachten mij nog steeds te verraden; nu bleven mijn ogen aan haar zwoele lippen gelijmd, haar mond lichtjes geopend, en ik vroeg me echt af hoe het zou zijn om haar te kussen, om mijn mond tegen de hare te drukken en het haar duidelijk te maken, al wat ik voor haar voelde, zonder woorden te gebruiken. Het voelde alsof ik gedronken had, alsof mijn bloed veranderd was in alcohol, een alcohol met de naam Brigitte Broeckx. Als dat kon, zou het leiden tot een alcoholvergiftiging en zou ik vredig mijn leven laten. Ik voelde, tegen mijn wil in, hoe mijn hele lichaam leek te antwoorden op mijn intense aantrekking en liefde voor haar en wist dat ik bij haar vandaan moest stappen, voor mijn lichaam het bewijsmateriaal werd dat mijn geheim aan haar verklapte, en ik maakte aanstalten om dat te doen toen ik een hand op mijn bovenbeen voelde die me leek tegen te houden.

Instinctief bracht ik mijn blik omlaag, naar waar ik net iets gevoeld had, en ik zag hoe Brigittes rechterhand zich rond het ruwe materiaal van mijn donkere jeans vastgeklemd had. Ik bracht mijn blik weer omhoog en zag net hoe haar diepbruine ogen langzaam openden, en ik voelde mijn adem mijn longen verlaten als respons op de intensiteit in haar blik. Er leek een vuur te branden in haar blik dat ik niet zou kunnen doven al mocht ik het willen. Of kon ik dat wel? Vanuit mijn ooghoeken zag ik hoe haar borst snel op en neer ging, subtiel maar toch zichtbaar voor iemand met getrainde ogen. En toen wist ik dat ik al kleine vlammetjes van dat vuur in haar ogen gezien had in het verleden, al was het niks, helemaal niks, in vergelijking met de schroeiende hitte die nu op me afkwam. Ik voelde me erdoor overweldigd om nog zacht uit te drukken. De realisatie had lang op zich laten wachten, en omwille van dat simpele feit leek ik het moeilijk te hebben met het accepteren ervan. Mijn hele leven leek op dat ene moment zowel totaal in de plooi gevallen als aan diggelen geslagen te zijn. Ik vroeg me af hoe lang ik al verblind geweest was, maar nadenken kon ik niet echt meer.

"Eric..."

De manier waarop mijn naam van haar lippen viel, zacht maar intens, deed dat beest in me niet alleen opnieuw schreeuwen maar leek het eveneens luidruchtig met de spijlen van het kooi te doen rammelen om zo veel mogelijk lawaai te maken. Ik wilde in lachen uitbarsten en Brigitte tezelfdertijd vragen hoe lang ze mijn gevoelens al gedeeld had, waarom ze er nooit iets van gezegd had, vragen stellen, vragen, vragen... en tezelfdertijd helemaal niets zeggen en de antwoorden op andere manieren uitwisselen. Ze bleef me aankijken en ik haar, terwijl ze lichtjes terugduwde met haar rug tegen mijn bevende handen. Ik deed mijn uiterste best om me in te houden en haar niet als een wilde tot me te nemen.

Een gevoel van ongelooflijke zelfverzekerdheid straalde door mijn lijf, en ik liet mijn handen iets naar beneden glijden en onder haar blouse. Ze bleven braaf op hun plek boven haar heupen, waar ik haar onderrug langzaamaan weer begon te kneden met mijn duimen. Diep vanbinnen werd ik gek van de aanraking, van het gevoel van haar warme huid onder mijn ruwe maar liefkozende vingertoppen. Een nood overkwam me toen om zo veel mogelijk van haar zijdezachte huid aan te raken als ik kon, en ik moest al wat ik nog over had van mijn zinnigheid in het spel gooien om mezelf in toom te houden −− nog nooit in mijn leven had ik toch zo naar een vrouw verlangd. Op verborgen plekken voelde ik mijn versnelde hartslag.

Ik keek toe hoe Brigittes oogleden weer dichtvielen en hoe ze haar hoofd weer rechtbracht en lichtjes kantelde zodat ik niet langer kon genieten van mijn geweldige uitzicht van eerder. Voor ik kon protesteren, echter, al was het stilletjes in mijzelf, voelde ik hoe Brigitte zich omdraaide in mijn greep en met haar rug tegen het aanrecht kwam te staan. Mijn handen hadden haar niet verlaten en lagen nog steeds op haar heupen terwijl de hare neervielen op mijn bovenarmen. Ze kneep me zachtjes. Ergens in de omwenteling leek ze haar ogen weer geopend te hebben. Haar ademhaling was nu significant versneld, en ik realiseerde me dat de mijne eveneens versneld was, zonder dat ik het echt beseft had. "Eric..." zei ze weer, en ze leek versuft door alle emoties die eveneens door haar lijf gierden. Ik zag net een greintje onzekerheid verschijnen in het smeulende vuur. Ik besloot dat te dempen. Er zou geen beter moment meer komen.

"Brigitte..." zei ik, en ik kneep licht in haar heup, om het belang van wat ik haar moest zeggen duidelijk te maken. "Ik zie u zo graag. Ik weet nie of ik u ooit nie graag gezien heb."

Een brede, vertederende glimlach verscheen op haar lippen toen ze me die woorden hoorde zeggen, en haar adem was snel en onregelmatig alsof ze op het randje van een paniekaanval gestaan had. Ze leek niet echt meer te weten of ze moest lachen, of huilen, van geluk, dus besloot ze het enige te doen wat nog logisch was voor haar. Haar rechterhand bracht ze naar mijn wang toe en met haar linkerhand op mijn arm balanceerde Brigitte op de tippen van haar tenen, zodat haar mond de mijne eindelijk kon raken. Er leek vuurwerk af te gaan in mijn hoofd toen dat gebeurde, en ik streelde haar warme lippen enkele seconden met de mijne voor ze zich alweer liet zakken.

Enige onzekerheid die nog in haar blik doorgeschemerd had, was nu weg, en ze keek me aan met een verlangen waarmee ik toch nog nooit een vrouw naar mij had weten kijken. Dat bleek zich heel erg duidelijk te manifesteren, en ik keek schaapachtig toe wanneer ik zag dat ze haar blik afwendde naar waar ik mijn heupen tegen de hare duwde en dan weer naar me opkeek met een wetende, ondeugende uitdrukking. "Ik zie u even graag," fluisterde ze ademloos, voor ze haar neus langs mijn wang liet glijden en ze met hese stem in mijn oor sprak. “Laat het mij zien. Ik ben van u.”

Wanneer Brigitte haar linkerhand eveneens naar mijn wang toebracht, besloot ik haar te sparen van onnodige moeite. Ik liet mijn handen iets lager glijden en gebruikte al mijn kracht om haar op te pakken en op het aanrecht te deponeren. Een klein kreetje verliet haar mond, maar ze bleek snel over de verrassing heen te zijn. Zodra ik Brigitte neergezet had op het aanrecht en ik tussen haar licht gespreide benen gaan staan was, legde ik mijn handen weer op haar heupen en bracht ik mijn mond weer naar de hare toe. Er was geen twijfel meer nu dat ze mij tussen haar benen voelde en wist wat dat betekende.

Ditmaal kusten we langer en feller. Onze lippen streelden elkaar allereerst zachtjes, dan ruwer, weer zachter en weer ruwer, en mijn tong vond de hare in mijn mond en dan weer de hare, en we wreven onze smaakpapillen langs elkaar, tot we zo buiten adem waren dat ik de kus brak omdat het net te lichtjes in mijn hoofd werd. Ik plukte aan de zoom van haar paarse blouse, wilde haar kledij zo graag uit de weg, maar was niet zeker genoeg van mezelf. Het laatste wat ik hier wilde was te snel gaan met haar en haar afschrikken. We kenden elkaar al jaren, en nu iets langer wachten nu we onze liefde tegenover elkaar verklaard hadden, leek niets in vergelijking met het wachten dat we al hadden gedaan. Tezelfdertijd leek het lange wachten van de voorbije jaren zeker de reden waarom ik mezelf amper leek te kunnen bedwingen…

Hoe wist ik absoluut niet, maar Brigitte bleek door te hebben wat mijn intenties met betrekking tot haar paarse blouse waren. Toen we onze lippen weer weggescheurd hadden van elkaar, rustte Brigitte haar voorhoofd tegen het mijne en greep ze de zoom van haar blouse voor ze die uittrok en zorgeloos in onze nabijheid op de keukenvloer liet vallen. Haar bovenlichaam was enkel gehuld in haar rode beha. Op dat moment hield ik van rood, voor de eerste keer sinds lange tijd. Ik bracht mijn hoofd naar haar verborgen borst en streelde de zachte huid net boven de stof van haar beha met mijn neus. Ik voelde hoe Brigittes handen door mijn haar woelden toen, hoe haar korte nagels zachtjes mijn schedel schraapten. Ik voelde haar borst snel op en neer gaan en zag vanuit mijn ooghoeken hoe kippenvel uitbrak, over haar ontblootte bovenlichaam. Ik nam mijn hoofd weg van haar borst.

Ik keek in haar ogen, zocht naar een vlaag van twijfel maar vond die niet. "Sla uw benen rond mijn lijf," zei ik. Ik wist hoe ik haar warmer kon maken.

Ze keek me aan alsof ik gek geworden was maar deed wat ik haar gevraagd had. "Ma gij kunt mij toch nie houden!" riep ze uit.

"Daar zoude wel eens van kunnen verschieten. Hou u vast," zei ik, net voor ik mijn kracht bijeenraapte en ik haar in mijn armen oppakte. Oké, ze was geen pluimgewicht misschien, maar ik moest geen pluimgewicht hebben. Ik moest Brigitte hebben.

Daarop klemde Brigitte haar benen en beide armen nog steviger rond mijn lichaam en ik bracht ons naar de slaapkamer. Ik was nog nooit zo opgelucht geweest dat ik de slaapkamer van mijn ouders overgenomen had op de gelijkvloerse verdieping. In de laatste jaren van hun leven hadden ze het bureau beneden ingericht als hun slaapkamer, zodat ze met hun oude benen niet onnodig veel trappen moesten doen 's avonds. Onderweg hield ik mijn ogen zo goed mogelijk open om te voorkomen dat ik met Brigitte ergens tegenaan botste, van de keuken weer naar de living, door de gang en dan naar de slaapkamer – hooguit dertig meter. Brigitte hield zich bezig met het kussen van mijn slaap, mijn voorhoofd. Ik was heel erg blij dat ik de deur niet in het slot had laten vallen eerder die morgen en trapte die open met mijn voet. Licht was wel het laatste van mijn zorgen al wou ik Brigitte natuurlijk liever zien.

Ik dumpte haar op het tweepersoonsbed met een plof en viel bovenop haar. Het bed kraakte al gevaarlijk. Met één hand naast haar schouder kon ik nog net het merendeel van mijn volle gewicht tegenhouden, voor ik haar geplet zou hebben. We hijgden allebei, ik net iets harder dan zij na de inspanning. Een lichtstraaltje uit de living scheen over de gang tot in mijn slaapkamer −− net genoeg opdat we vaag de uitdrukking op elkaars gezichten konden zien. Ze leek wat nerveus. "Zijde zeker?" hijgde ik, en mijn vraag omvatte veel meer dan alleen zeker zijn over het bed met elkaar te delen.

Ik moest toegeven dat ik het volgende echt niet verwacht had, maar voor ik het wist had ze haar handen al uit mijn grijzende haar gehaald en had ze mij met de druk van haar sterke handen op mijn beide sleutelbenen op mijn rug gekregen, met één been aan weerszijden van me. Ze duwde zich weer recht, met haar handen op mijn borstkas, en hield deel van haar gewicht tegen zo. Een zachte ‘oh’ viel van haar rode lopen toen ze lichtjes bewoog en meer dan ooit voelde hoe zeer ik haar wou. Ik wou mij diep in haar begraven, opnieuw en opnieuw, en nooit meer van haar, voor eender welke reden of op eender welke manier, gescheiden worden. En met elke millimeter van haar huid die ik begerig aanraakte en met elke keer waarop ik Brigitte dieper raakte, zowel figuurlijk als letterlijk, dan iemand anders dat al gedaan had voor mij, zou ik haar woorden bevestigen en zou ik Brigitte steeds meer van mij maken.

De blik die ze me toen toewierp was bijna genoeg geweest om me over het randje te duwen en me te doen klaarkomen, nog voor ik haar echt had kunnen tonen hoe veel ze voor me betekende en hoe gek ze me maakte met passie. Brigitte Broeckx bleek tussen (of bovenop) de zachte rode lakens van Egyptisch katoen even commanderend te zijn als ze als rechercheur was buiten de slaapkamer, en ik zag mijn dromen zowat in vervulling gaan toen ze mijn polsen beet greep en mijn beide handen stevig naast mijn hoofd pinde in de kussens. "Zo zeker als gij," verzekerde ze me voor ze voorover boog en ze me diep en bijtend kuste. Ze liet één van mijn polsen los om haar ene hand weer vrij te hebben en begaf die ongeduldig naar mijn riem om die open te prutsen. Ik had er zelfs niet aan gedacht van de mogelijkheid gebruik te maken om mijn hand te bewegen, compleet in trance van haar. Zij was van mij had ze gezegd… en ik, ik was onverbiddelijk van haar.

\---

 _Eh voilà_. Hier eindigt 'Altijd Rood'!


End file.
